Dark Elf Houses
This chapter contains all the information on the Dark Elf houses. Houses exist among the Celebenhel, the Angoren, and the Cevenhel variety of Dark Elves. Angoren houses * House Clëryae: This house is an Angoren house of trade, and is trying to gain supremacy (monopoly of trade) over whom it views as the lesser houses. * House Lëasnurhí: This house is primarily concerned with wizardry. It owns a college, which is the main contention it has with House Arkenviir. However, more of it's members adventure. * House Hudaeng: This house is also concerned with magic. But it's whimsical studies make the house the laughing stock of the Wizard houses. * House Codrífiodr: The last magical house. This house is more into summoning and experiments with conjuration, summoning, and creation. It's a sorcerer, witch, and wizard house. However, some magi come from this house, and this house is serious about house politics. * House Lerdanrung: This house is a Cavalier's house, and is concerned with training cavalry members. Celebenhel Houses * House Jhalavar: A house of knights. This house is concerned with the protection of the drow caves of the darklands before being forced into Blacklight Cave by the lava. Their mother matron is Dirzice Jhalavar. * House Hun'rahel: A trading house with rumored strong ties to the Spider Queen cult. It's said that the priestesses only give lip service to Drowism; that they actually worship the Spider Queen. It's a trading house that is jockeying with House Athongi. The mother matron is Alaunwyss Hun'rahel. * House Teken'urden: A house of inquisitors and torturers. Most of the house is based in Blacklight, but some can be found in the Mushroom village. All of the women are inquisitors or torturers, and sometimes, one can spot a Glabrezu/drow hybrid in the house. The house is dedicated to Drowism and their matron mother is Neerdra Teken'urden. * House Quavoryn: This house is concerned with making, producing, and exporting cheese of all kinds. Taught by humans, it exists in the above world. This house has lost most of its power, but at least it makes foodstuff for the rest of drow kind. The matron mother is Eclavrena Quavoryn. * House Arkenviir: A magical house, this is one of the Wizard houses of the Celebenhel. Also a house concerned with above ground, the house is more concerned with magical experiments (staying in) than with practical application (adventuring). Once every generation, though, one of the family is the curious black sheep. The matron mother is Belarafae Arkenviir. * House Yril'Lysaen: A trading house, House Yril'Lysaen is more interested in toppling Drivhelas from the throne of Blacklight than with toppling House Athongi or House Hun'rahel. A house riddled with both half-fiends and half-dragons, the matron mother is still a true drow who has her eyes set on the Throne of Blacklight. The entire house worships the Dragonlords instead of Drowism. The matron mother is Xune Yril'Lysaen. * House Yril'Lyseztice: The matron mother of this house is Elvanlice Yril'Lyseztice. * House Zolyn: The males of thishouse specialize in martial arts and guard duties. The females serve either the Spider Queen cult or officiate in Drowism. The matron mother is Xune Zolyn. * House Aleanzynge: This house specializes in Wizardry and Rogue duties. The matron mother of this house is Belarafae Aleanzynge. Cevenhel Houses * House Terthril: A Cevenhel House concerned with honor and sacrifice. It's a knighthood house and few belong who do not uphold the house's Code of Chivalry. Those willing to join the house must travel to Terthril Manor, which is a large building that contains several manors that belong to the councilors. * House Drivhelas: Royal house of the Cevenhel, they were responsible for settling Blacklight in the first place. Or so the histories say. The royal palace of King Nalmele Drivhelas is located on the shadow zone of the cave. * House Athongi: House Athongi is concerned with commerce. It's the only house open to new members but butts heads over trade concerns in the world above with at least five other houses. Two Angoren houses and three Celebnhel ones. * House Givyvaren: This house is concerned with the temple shrines of the Cevenhel. They maintain the temples and shrines of the ancestors of the Cevenhel, despite leaving the worship of their god behind. House Givyvaren is mostly concerned with Drowism, and their sect of Drowism is mostly based on the worship of Saints and Ancestors. * House Selorothi: A house that has completely left the Shadows of the Caves and taken to daylight. They are the ones that originally settled Blacklight but was forced out by Drivhelas. This house takes the giant mushrooms in the forest and builds magnificent mushroom manors and towns scattered around Kaldoran. As a house of wizards, they were too weak and had too much infighting amongst themselves to repel the Drivhelas' claim on Blacklight. Category:Drow Houses Category:Organizations of the Drow